


Wildest Dreams

by kinkykenjirou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Bachelors!AU, M/M, Mentions of Mike Zacharias - Freeform, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, as if the angst is not enough yet, im an angsty person, levi and erwin are bachelors, thats why im gracing the fandom with angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkykenjirou/pseuds/kinkykenjirou
Summary: “He’s so tall and handsome as hell, he’s so bad but he does it so well.”Erwin Smith is the richest and most well-known bachelor of his time. What with his dashingly good looks and a body that rivals that of Adonis, he could bend anyone to his will. And a stoic  raven-haired man, who gives 0.1% shit to the world, is no exception.-----------------Modern!AU for Eruri Week Summer 2017





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is just basically Eruri Porn with angst.

Levi did not know when it began.

He did not know when the passing looks turned to lust-filled stares, did not know when handshakes became tight grips and unwilling to let go, did not know when whispers were suddenly filled with suggestions of sex and cheeks too close for a friendly contact. 

Erwin Smith was a force to reckon with, a magnet of attractiveness and oozing sex appeal that demanded Levi’s attention.

It only took one touch to send his body on fire, and one look and Levi would willingly drown in the ocean that is Erwin Smith.

**He said let's get out of this town  
Drive out of the city  
Away from the crowds**

One word, one kiss and Levi’s a puddle of goo in Erwin’s hands, ready to be molded to what the blonde wants, what the blonde needs. Levi’s a man of self-control, a man that reeks of dominance and power, but with Erwin Smith, he loses his composure, his self-control, and willingly submits, all the blonde had to do was call his name in that sexy voice of his and he’s done for.

**_Nothing lasts forever  
But this is gonna take me down_ **

And now he watches as Erwin Smith walks around the hall in all his confident and beautiful glory, the lighting accentuating his golden skin, his hair combed perfectly and Levi wanted to run his hands through those blonde locks and grip it tight in throes of passion, his blue eyes twinkling as he smiled that perfect smile that sends everyone swooning at his feet, his Armani suit hugging his beautiful and lithe perfect perfectly, and Levi wanted to run his hands through it, in it, rip the fucking suit off of him, to hell with it he owns who knows how many. Erwin Smith is the epitome of perfection.

**He's so tall, and handsome as hell  
He's so bad but he does it so well  
I can see the end as it begins my one condition is**

“Ah, Mr. Smith, such a young man, what I’d do to have the women swooning at me the way they do with him.” A man named Dot Pixis, his business partner, said. Levi just nodded while his eyes follow Erwin around the room. And it seems that the man heard his name being called as he turned to look at their direction the moment Pixis mentioned his name, blue eyes meeting silver in a heated stare, a smirk appearing on Erwin’s lips as he saw Levi staring at him. Levi averted his stare and drank the champagne from his flute before placing the glass on a tray a passing waiter is holding. Erwin kindly excused himself to the people he was talking with and made his way to where the raven is standing.

_**Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe** _

“Mr. Pixis, Mr. Ackerman, good to see you tonight.” Erwin greeted as he reached them. Levi just nodded as a greeting. “Ah, Erwin. Wonderful to grace all of us with your presence.” Pixis said.  
“It’s a pleasure for me to do so.” Erwin said suggesting a suggestive glance at Levi. “May I borrow Mr. Ackerman for a while? We have some _business_ to discuss.” Dot Pixis nodded and left them alone.  
“How are you, Levi? It’s been a while.” Erwin said as he smiled at him. Shrugging, Levi answered, “I’m fine. How about you and your fancy ass?” “Me and my fancy ass are doing great, thank you.” Erwin answered cheekily and Levi rolled his eyes. “What do you need, Smith? You didn’t excuse us from Pixis just to have your ass kissed.” Erwin grinned deviously at him and _holy fuck_ , Levi could just kiss him right now.

**Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams   
Wildest dreams **

“I’d rather have other parts of my body be kissed by you. Fancy gracing me with your presence over wine and _other things_ after the event?”  
Levi nodded, “Your place or mine?”’  
“Yours.”  
“Alright.”  
“Splendid. It was nice doing business with you, Mr. Ackerman. I’m looking forward to it.” Erwin said as he held out his hand for a handshake to which Levi accepted, their hands lingering for a moment before each of them let go and Erwin turned his back on him to continue socializing with other guests.

_**I said no one has to know what we do  
His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room** _

A few business talks and champagne flutes later, Levi is now waiting by the back of the event venue, waiting for Erwin as they will be riding together towards his apartment, just like their previous arrangements.

“Did you wait too long?” He turned to see Erwin exiting the building and he shook his head. “Not at all.”  
“Alright, my car is this way. Let’s go?” Erwin asked and Levi nodded as he followed the blonde man to his blue Lexus and they both got in.

The drive to Levi’s place was silent with sexual tension heavy in the air that once they reached Levi’s place and the door to his apartment was opened, they were all over each other, lips on lips, hands on each other’s body as they engage in a flurry of passion and heat.

“I’m gonna break you apart so well tonight, you’ll be left panting and begging.” Erwin whispered seductively in his husky baritone voice that left Levi shivering.

_**And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever  
But this is getting good now** _

He grabbed Erwin by the necktie and pulled him flush against his body as he ground his hips against the taller man, his lips on his throat, nipping, licking and sucking, earning himself satisfied and pleasured groans from the blonde man. Erwin hoisted him up and Levi instinctively wound his legs around the the the former’s waist as he walked towards the living room area where he plopped the raven down on the couch. He wasted no time and started to undo Erwin’s pants while mouthing at the erection straining his pants.

_**He's so tall, and handsome as hell  
He's so bad but he does it so well** _

He felt Erwin’s fingers tangling on his raven locks, causing him to look straight into the blonde’s blue gaze as he licked a stripe on his clothed erection, his name falling from Erwin’s lips in a breathless moan. Once the pants was out of the way, he immediately took the blonde’s cock in his mouth, placing soft kisses against the head, his tongue playing with the slit as his hands run along his length. He licked a stripe on the underside of his cock before slowly taking it in his mouth, inch by inch as he kept eye-contact with the blonde man, until the tip reached the back of his throat. He began to slowly bob his head up and down and he did not stop, not when Erwin pushed him to lean on the couch, the blonde man’s arms on either side of his head at the gripping tightly at the couch frame, not when the blonde started fucking his mouth, the fact that Levi possesses no gag-reflex taken into mind, not when Erwin asked him to touch himself, not when Erwin came inside his mouth and he swallowed it.

**_And when we've had our very last kiss  
But my last request it is_ **

  
“Take of your clothes and on your knees and put your hands on the back of the couch.” Erwin ordered him and he was quick to follow, shedding his coat, button up, pants and boxer briefs and throwing them anywhere, orderliness be damned.

Once he was positioned the way Erwin wanted him to, he felt the blonde man sliding up behind him, felt chiseled chest pressed against his, felt heated lips on his neck, sucking, kissing and licking its way down. He felt his ass cheeks being opened, hot breath on his hole before he felt a wet sensation plaguing it. He threw his head back, a loud moan escaping his lips as Erwin’s sinful tongue started to lick his hole open, teasingly licking the rim before running his tongue in a long stripe and plunging it into him.

_**Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe** _

He began to rock his hips as Erwin continued to lick and suck on his hole, adding a finger to the mix and Levi let out a long moan at the added stimulation. His moans filled the place as Erwin continuously massaged his hole with his tongue and finger, adding another, and then another, stretching Levi in a delicious way that left him wanting for more. 

**Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams   
Wildest dreams **

“Your hole is so greedy, Levi. It is sucking me in.” Erwin said as he continued to plunge his fingers into Levi, angling it and hitting his prostate dead on. The raven let out a long moan at the feeling, his hips grinding on Erwin’s fingers. “You’re such a slut aren’t you?” Levi can’t answer, mind hazy with pleasure. One hard hit on his prostate send him keening, “ _God, yes Erwin, yes, yes yesss_.” He hissed.

**You see me in hindsight  
Tangled up with you all night  
Burn it down**

Erwin removed his fingers from Levi and the raven whimpered at the loss. He angled himself on Levi’s back, running the tip of his cock teasingly against Levi’s puckered and twitching hole, his breath on his ears as he asked, “What do you want, Levi?” “Your cock, Erwin, fucking fill me up and fucking fuck me with your cock and make me scream.” Groaning, Erwin spread his pre-cum on his cock and wordlessly plunged into Levi, inching himself inch by inch until he was fully seated upon the raven’s ass. "Such dirty words coming from such pretty face." Erwin said as he nipped on the back of Levi's neck. "You're one to talk, your mouth is just as dirty as mine." 

_**Some day when you leave me  
I bet these memories hunt you around** _

Erwin let the raven adjust, his thumbs on his hips, rubbing soothing circles. He began to move once Levi’s started rocking his hips against him and he pulled back slowly before plunging himself to the hilt, the raven releasing a loud moan. Erwin started at a slow pace, continually increasing in speed at Levi’s pleas of _faster, deeper, more, more, more_. He angled his hips and when he plunged himself back inside Levi, he was able to his the raven’s prostate and he continued to pound into him relentlessly. “You gonna cum, Levi?” He drawled on the raven’s ears. “ _Yes, fuck, yes_.” Levi answered, breathless, broken, panting, the way Erwin wanted him. “ _Then, fucking cum_.” And Levi did, his cock spurting out his load by the cushions, Erwin’s name a prayer on his lips, his hole clenching around Erwin’s cock making the blonde man cum not long after he did.

**You see me in hindsight  
Tangled up with you all night  
Burn it down**

They lay entangled on the couch, catching their breaths after a round of heated pleasure. Levi stood up on shaky legs and made his way to the kitchen to fetch them a bottle of wine and two glasses. They drank and they made a go again. And again. And again, until their bodies weren’t able to hold themselves up anymore.

_**Some day when you leave me  
I bet these memories follow you around ** _

Levi fell asleep in Erwin’s arms and when he woke up the next day, the blonde was gone like before. He looked at his side table where Erwin usually placed notes for him, but no notes were found, only an empty and shining wood surface looking up at him.

_**Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe** _

He stood up and took a bath before preparing his breakfast and cleaning the mess they made last night. It was odd how Erwin did not leave a note for he usually did in the past five months they’ve been in this arrangement. Levi knew at the back of his mind what it all meant, but he set is aside and gave it no thought. Maybe Erwin will contact him in a week.

**_Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again even if it's just pretend_ **

Maybe not.

_**Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe** _

He hadn’t heard from the blonde man in two months, the longest that they’ve got no contact with each other. He did not bother calling, for he did not want to look desperate more than he is now. Dressing up, he decided to go and make his way to the charity event that was being held today, and maybe he could see Erwin there.

_**Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams** _

And he was not wrong for Erwin Smith was there, shining under the fluorescent lights, only this time he wasn’t alone, for he had another blonde man in tow. The man was tall, even taller than Erwin is, well-built and a fucking sight to behold. Erwin was holding his hand as he paced the room, his smile even bigger than what he wore from before.

_**In your wildest dreams  
Even if it's just in your wildest dreams** _

Levi just kept his eyes on him the whole time, hoping, wishing that Erwin would still look at him, would gaze upon him and walk towards him like he did before. But he knew that wouldn’t happen, not when Erwin seemed glued to man beside him. Not when Erwin placed a loving kiss on the said man. Not when Erwin Smith smiled and gazed at the said man in a way that he never did to Levi. A gaze of pure gentleness, affection, love and adoration.

_**In your wildest dreams** _

A gaze that Levi could only dream of and wish for. 


End file.
